


A Brief Interlude

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Smol Dragon Barry 'verse [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Does Not Understand Humans, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: is there any chance you could write more of [smol dragon barry]?? with...lots of fluff and nuzzling and cuddling and maybe some hurt/comfort??</p><p>The morning after Barry recovers from his illness is spent with just him and Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStar1937](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/gifts).



> This one is going to be very short, but hey. Snuggles.
> 
> Once again, I'm going for maximum fluff.

When Barry wakes with a clear head in every sense of the word, the first thing he does is take a deep breath. The soft billowing air hits Len's neck. The handler, for once, sleeps on.

Barry, wrapped loosely in his arms where Len's sprawled on his side, snuggles closer and spends the next few breaths remembering his scent: peppermint, cold, and the ozone of magic. It's dampened with the copper of exhaustion and harsh chords of tension, but it's there. The little dragon heaves a contented sigh.

Len gives a faint hum the next time Barry nuzzles him, yet he still doesn't wake. His heartbeat remains steady, breathing slow and even. His ribs prod against Barry's talons, making Barry frown; Len's usually a stress eater. If he didn't even bother with food during the epidemic—he needs more warmth, more assurance that his dragon is alright. Yes.

Slowly, Barry ducks out of Len's arms so he can shift. His bare skin gets goosebumps from the dewy morning whispering through the cracked window, so he throws on a pair of sweatpants and one of Len's shirts. Further surrounded by his handler's scent, he smiles and climbs back into Len's bed.

This time, Len's woken up. "Barry?" he mumbles. Then, in an instant, he's wide awake and repeating, " _Barry_."

He's embraced tightly by a lean wall of reassuring warmth. Not a trace of fever's left in that body. The exhaustion speaks for Len, clenching his arms tight around Barry's shoulders and burying his nose in his hair.

"You were trying to stay up again, weren't you?" Barry murmurs with a hint of chastisement.

"Gotta keep the herders on their toes."

"Len. We're in your bedroom."

"Right above them."

Barry laughs, "Okay."

He presses a kiss to Len's neck, just over the faint scars of lightning burns he accidentally gave him after his first flight. Barry likes kissing. Len's skin is surprisingly soft despite the ridges of marks along him, and Len always sighs when he does it. But Len never lets their lips touch for longer than a couple seconds; he says it's because humans who are together do that.

"But aren't we together?" Barry had asked.

Len shook his head, "Not that way."

That was the day Barry decided that humans are strange.

"Barry."

Barry hums in acknowledgement.

"Barry..." Len's lips are parted, "stop."

He does. "Was that like kissing for a long time?"

Len responds with a ghost of a smirk, "Yeah, kid."

"Sorry."

"Ain't your fault. You hungry?"

Yes, Barry wants to say, starving. But he's also incredibly tired, and by the looks of it, so is Len.

"I'll eat in a little bit," he says instead, snuggling back under Len's chin, "too tired."

"That's a first."

"Shuddup."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read correctly: when a dragon shifts into human form, that human form is completely naked. And yes, that does mean that allll those times they've shifted in this series and didn't explicitly put clothes on, they have been naked.
> 
> Why doesn't anybody freak out? I mean, when you live with dragons long enough, with all their form-shifting and everything, you just get used to it. Only newbies gawk, and they quickly learn their lesson.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
